


Futa (tenko x angie)

by Katie_likes_cartoons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Futanari, PWP without Porn, Smut, and she fucks angie, porn with slight plot, tenko has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_likes_cartoons/pseuds/Katie_likes_cartoons
Summary: one of Himiko's spells goes wrong and Tenko ends up having a huge dick. later that night Angie comes to visit her. stuff goes down





	Futa (tenko x angie)

"You sure about this Himiko?"  
"I'm 100% sure this will work Tenko"  
oh boy, was Himiko wrong  
"you ready?"  
Tenko took a deep breath  
"Yeah, I'm ready"  
"ok then let's do this"

Himiko began to say some words in what sounded like gibberish and moved her hands about until...  
"aaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Tenko screamed, there, in front of both of their eyes was big, fat, cock on Tenko  
"Himiko! what did you do!?"  
"Uh-oh, I must have used the wrong spell" Himiko was red  
"what are we gonna do!!???"  
"I'll try to find a reverse spell. maybe you should go to your room it's nearly nighttime"  
"ok, Goodnight Himiko" Tenko left the ultimate magician/mage's lab

\------------------------------------------  
NIGHTTIME 

Tenko was lying in her bed, worried. What if Himiko doesn't find a reverse spell and Tenko ends up with a cock forever

she was pondering for almost 20 minutes 

*Ding Dong*

"what, who could that be?" Tenko got up and opened the door

"Hello, Tenko!" 

"Angie, what are you doing here at this time?"

Angie's smile went down slightly "I heard something happened with one of Himiko's spells and I thought I could help you out" Angie smiled wide 

"I don't think you could help with that" Tenko was blushing, she didn't want Angie to know her secret 

"Trust me, I can help you with anything." Angie said as she happily walked into Tenko's room

"if you're sure" Tenko closed the door as she sat on the bed next to Angie"

Angie looked at Tenko and gave her a sweet smile "so, what is it you need help with?"

"Well...its kind of embarrassing" Tenko's face was redder than Himiko's hair "you promise you won't be weirded out?"

"I swear on Atua"

"ok.....here it goes"

Tenko lifted her skirt and pulled down her underwear revealing her...BIG....secret

"Oh my!" Angie's face lightened with joy "that's so big!"

"R-really! so you don't think I'm a freak?"

"Oh but of course not, this is quite fascinating" Angie smirked a little "Tenko, do you want me to make you feel good?"

"w-what?"

"like this" Angie began stroking Tenko's cock until it was rock hard

"ahh!" Tenko moaned "Th-that feels sooo good OH"

"You want more?" Angie seemed so innocent, why was she acting so dirty

"Yes please, please I want more" Tenko never knew having a cock felt so good 

"As you wish" Angie giggled  
She began stroking faster heavy panting and moans coming from Tenko's mouth 

"W-wait stop!" Tenko was worried she was gonna cum  
"Is something wrong?" Angie said as her hand left Tenko's cock  
"N-no just....." Tenko stopped "I just don't want to cum yet  
"why not? cumming supposed to feel really good, isn't it?"

Tenko stopped to think "I just want you to feel good too"

"Tenko, you don't have to me feel good too, I'm already feeling good getting your penis off" Angie looked like she was hungry  
"may I?" Angie was facing Tenko's cock, licking her lips "Y-y-you m-may" Tenko had obviously never received a blow job before so she was ready for this 

Angie licked the head of the cock "mmm keep going please" Tenko wimpered  
Then she put the whole head in her mouth sucking slowly  
"that feels so good, I think I'm getting close" Tenko whined out as Angie put more of her in her mouth, nearly deepthroating her 

"I'm so close I think I'm gonna cum" Angie was humming and moaning around Tenko sending vibrations to her cock  
"Yes! Please keep going!" Tenko took her shirt and bra off, playing with her nipples causing more pleasure in her body  
"IM CUMMING!!" Tenko screeched as she released into Angie's mouth "mmm, sweet" Angie said as she swallowed Tenko's load 

"wow that felt so good" Tenko smiled  
"it's not over yet" Angie said as the took off her coat

**Author's Note:**

> so here's part 1 of my futanari fanfic.I'll make part 2 when I have the time


End file.
